It is often desirable to have a convenient, easy to carry, beverage container for transporting beverages to remote locations for consumption. Because the beverage may be consumed many hours after being placed within the container, it would be a benefit to have a transporting and storage container that had an insulating quality to assist in maintaining hot beverages as hot as possible and cold beverages as cold as possible during the period before consumption thereof. It would also be a benefit to have a beverage transportation and storage system that included an inner container and an outer insulated carrying bag into which the beverage container could be placed. In addition, because it is often desirable to place frozen liquids such as ice into the container to assist in maintaining the beverage at a desirable temperature, it would be a benefit if the container included a large mouth opening to allow multiple cubes of ice to be inserted into the container without requiring crushing.